eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bim bam toi
|year = 2019 |position = 5th|points = 169|previous = "Jamais sans toi" |nex =}}"Bim bam toi" was the French entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Gliwice-Silesia, performed by Carla. It finished in 5th place with 169 points. Lyrics French= Les mots me manquent Pourtant j aimerai crier muette saltimbanque à la gorge nouée Et ça monte, ça monte, ça monte, Jusqu’à c’que mon petit coeur disjoncte. Et ça fait Bim bam boum ça fait Pshht et ça fait vroum ça fait Bim bam boum Dans ma tête y’a tout qui tourne ça fait shht et puis Blabla ça fait Comme ci, comme ça ça fait bim bam Ahahah Dans mon coeur je comprends pas ça fait bim bam là, Bim bam Là, ça fait Bim bam quoi? I love you je crois qu’c’est ça Ca fait bim bam là Bim bam Là Ca fait Bim bam quoi? I love you je crois qu’cest ca J ai beau tenter rien ne perce Depuis mes lèvres closes Mais j avoue je confesse A l’intérieur j'explose Et ça monte, ça monte, ça monte, Jusqu’à c’que mon petit coeur disjoncte Et ça fait Bim bam boum ça fait Pshht et ça fait vroum ça fait Bim bam boum Dans ma tête y’a tout qui tourne ça fait shht et puis Blabla ça fait Comme ci comme ça ça fait bim bam Ahahah Dans mon coeur je comprends pas ça fait bim bam là Bim bam Là ça fait fait Bim bam quoi? I love you je crois qu’c’est ça Ca fait bim bam là Bim bam Là Ca fait Bim bam quoi? I love you je crois qu’c’est ca Il m en faudrait du courage pour affronter tes yeux mais est on jamais sage quand on est amoureux Et ça fait Bim bam boum ça fait Pshht et ça fait vroum ça fait Bim bam boum Dans ma tête y’a tout qui tourne ça fait shht et puis Blabla ça fait Comme ci comme ça ça fait bim bam Ahahah Dans mon coeur je comprends pas ça fait bim bam là Bim bam Là ça fait Bim bam quoi? I love you je crois qu’c’est ça |-| Translation= I don’t have the words. Yet I’d like to scream A mute acrobat with a knotted throat And it goes up, it goes up, it goes up, Until the time my little heart goes crazy. And its goes Bim bam boom It goes Pshht and it goes Vroom it goes Bim bam boom In my head there’s everything is spinning It goes shht. and then blah blah it’s goes Like this, like this. It’s like a bim bam Ahahah In my heart I don’t understand It’s like a bim bam there, Bim bam bam there, It’s like Bim bam what? I love you I think that’s it It’s like a bim bam there. Bim bam there It’s like Bim bam what? I love you I think that’s it Although I try, nothing gets through. From my closed lips But I confess, I confess. Inside I explode And it goes up, it goes up, it goes up, Until the time my little heart is going crazy. And it goes Bim bam boom It goes Pshht. and it goes Vroom. it goes Bim bam boom In my head there’s everything spinning in my head It’s like shht. and then blah blah, it goes like this like that It’s like a bim bam boom Ahahah In my heart I don’t understand It’s like bim bam there Bim bam there It goes goes Bim bam what? I love you I think that’s it It’s like a bim bam there. Bim bam there It’s like Bim bam what? I love you I think that’s it I would need a lot of courage to look you in the eyes but you’re never wise when you’re in love And it goes Bim bam bam It goes Pshht. and it goes vroom it goes Bim bam boom In my head there’s everything is spinning It goes shht. and then blah, blah, it goes, goes like this like that It’s like a bim bam Ahahah In my heart I don’t understand It’s like bim bam there. Bim bam there It’s like Bim bam what? I love you I think that’s it Videos Carla - Bim Bam Toi - France ���� - Official Music Video - Junior Eurovision 2019 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:France in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French